Secretos
by Alitzel
Summary: One-Shot ¿Por qué Austin faltó a su firma de autógrafos en la playa? Y aún más importante ¿Por qué Austin está tan cerca de Ally? ¡Esto es un trabajo para Dez y Trish!


Hola! ^^

¿Cómo están?

Les traigo este pequeño One-Shot, lo hice en colaboración con una prima ;) Espero que sea de su agrado :)

Antes de empezar** los personajes no me pertenecen, **son solo de** Kevin Kopelow, Heath Seifert ** y** Disney Channel , **sin embargo** la histria es de mi autoría y la realizo sin fines de lucro. **

**Sin más que decir, les invito a leer**

* * *

**Secreto **

**Capítulo Único**

La morena sorbió un poco más de su batido de fresas, observando, con los ojos muy abiertos, a Dez, quien también bebía un batido.

-El que parpadee paga los batidos-

Había dicho Trish, y como el pelirrojo nunca se negaba a un desafío comenzó a contar del tres al uno rápidamente, iniciando así su pequeño torneo, que ya llevaba alrededor de unos cinco minutos. Ambos hacían muecas extrañas para hacer parpadear al otro, pero no daba resultado, hasta que al pelirrojo recordó algo.

-¿No deberías estar vendiendo computadoras?-

Le preguntó, apuntándola con el dedo acusadoramente, en un vano intento para ganar la competencia, a lo que la morena solo rodó los ojos, al tiempo que hacía a un lado el brazo del pelirrojo.

-¡Dez! Mi turno comienza a las dos de la tarde-

-¡Son las cuatro Trish!-

Ella en respuesta elevó un poco los hombros, restándole importancia, y después de sorber su bebida agregó.

-No importa, odiaba ese empleo-

-O bueno-

Él posó su vista en Sonic Boom, no habían ido en todo el día porque la tienda estuvo abarrotada de clientes durante toda la tarde y Ally estaba más ocupada de lo normal. Observó cómo Austin entraba rápidamente, el pecoso alzó una ceja, casi podría asegurar que su amigo estaba nervioso.

-Mira, allí está Austin-

Le dijo, y ella al instante volteó, su rostro denotaba confusión.

-No debería estar aquí, se supone que iba a firmar autógrafos en la playa-

-Tienes razón-

Continuaron observando cada uno de los movimientos del rubio. Se acercó al mostrador, observaron la sonrisa en los labios de Ally, se vieron a los ojos unos minutos, dieron una rápida mirada a ambos lados, para que sus ojos se encontraran nuevamente, lentamente empezaron a acortar la distancia, cuando los separaban escasos centímetros un cliente los sacó de su burbuja personal.

Ambos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, para luego parpadear, olvidándose de su pequeña competencia.

-¡Ja! ¡Vas a pagar los batidos!-

Comenzó el de pecas con regocijo, levantándose de su silla de golpe al tiempo que hacía un pequeño baile de victoria.

-¿Eres tonto o qué?-

El joven paró en seco, enviándole una mirada llena de rencor.

-¿No te das cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar? Austin y Ally casi se…-

-A, eso, tienes razón, sabes hay que tomarlo con cal…-

La observó serio por unos segundos y justo después tomó su cabeza con ambas manos, mientras dejaba escapar un gritito tan agudo como el de una niña. Luego comenzó a correr en círculos sobre su propio eje.

-¡Dez cálmate!-

Él se detuvo de inmediato, observando como ella dejaba escapar un bufido, para que luego su expresión cambiara, y se volviera una macabra sonrisa e inmediatamente él la imitó.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?-

Le preguntó la morena, ahora con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Eso depende, porque tengo dos pensamientos, uno es si debería comer este trozo de piña que acabo de hallar en mi mochila…-

-¡Concéntrate!-

-Si es de Austin y Ally sí-

La joven se levantó de su silla.

-Dez, trae tu videocámara-

-Voy un paso más adelante que tu querida Trish-

El pelirrojo subió ambas manos, portando la videocámara en ellas.

-No me digas querida-

Le dijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, al tiempo que agregaba.

-¡Graba! ¡Rápido!-

-Encendido-

Dijo el pelirrojo, apuntando al lugar indicado, justo después de presionar el botón.

-Quédate aquí-

Le ordenó, e inmediatamente entró a Sonic Boom, le dio un pequeño empujón al cliente, para luego regalarle una nerviosa sonrisa a Ally.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Trish?-

Ella solo ensanchó su sonrisa, mientras halaba a Austin al lugar donde se encontraba antes.

-Continúen chicos-

Trish salió de la tienda, colocando el aviso de cerrado, para luego echar a la gente que observaba curiosa los distintos instrumentos que se encontraban exhibidos en la vitrina.

-¡Hoy la tienda cerrará más temprano!-

Con esto se ganó miradas que iban desde la confusión hasta unas llenas de rencor. Después de esa extraña escena la gente continuó paseando por el centro comercial.

Al regresar con el pelirrojo lo encontró con algo en la mano.

-Vuelve a grab… ¿Qué es eso?-

-Kiwi ¿Quieres?-

Trish rodó los ojos.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre comer en un momento así?-

-¡Tenía hambre!-

-¡Dame acá!-

La morena le arrebató la videocámara de las manos, pulsó de nuevo el botón de encendido apuntando de nuevo al mostrador de Sonic Boom.

Ahora Austin rozó levemente su mano con la de la castaña, ambos se veían sumamente sonrojados, se observaron a los ojos. La morena pudo observar como intercambiaban unas palabras, lentamente fueron acortando la distancia, estaban a punto de besarse y Trish no lo podía creer, iba a suceder nuevamente, con la diferencia de que ahora lo tendría en video.

Casi podía sentir en sus manos la jugosa recompensa que le darían por la escena que estaba grabando. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, con esto tendría suficiente para pagar el batido que el tonto de Dez no quiso pagar, o mejor aún, más nunca tendría que volver a trabajar. Sus sueños se veían realizados, ganaría millones por internet, ya casi se podía visualizar haciendo viajes por el mundo, con miles de conjuntos nuevos. Todo era perfecto, hasta que a la estúpida cámara del pelirrojo le dio por apagarse.

-¿Pero qué demonios?-

La morena parpadeó, mientras golpeaba repetidas veces el aparato.

Dez se la quitó de inmediato.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-

-¿Qué no lo ves? Tu estúpida videocámara es casi tan inservible como tú, se apaga en el momento más importante-

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos de par en par, para luego dirigirle una mirada rencorosa.

-¡Oye! ¡No le digas así! Ella también tiene sentimientos-

Y así comenzó otra de las tan habituales peleas entre los dos jóvenes.

-.-.-.-.-

Austin y Ally acortaron las distancias un poco más, para rozar sus labios tenuemente, las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de un tono rojizo, y al separarse se sonrieron mutuamente. Luego ambos dirigieron su atención fuera de la tienda, encontrándose a sus mejores amigos peleando por la videocámara de Dez.

El rubio alzo una ceja para luego dirigirle la mirada nuevamente a la castaña frente a él, sonriéndole de nuevo, al tiempo que reordenaba uno de los rebeldes bucles tras su oreja.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea mantener esto en secreto?-

El rubio le sonrió ladinamente.

-Claro hermosa, es mejor así-

Le acarició la mejilla tiernamente, haciendo que el sonrojo de ella se hiciera más evidente.

-Imagina si supieran que somos novios desde hace tres meses, podrían tomar fotos o hasta hacer un video para subastarlo por internet-

Los dos comenzaron a reír al instante, para luego compartir otro corto beso.

-Por cierto Austin, ¿Tú colocaste el anuncio de cerrado?-

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

**Dejen un review y háganme feliz ¿Si? ;) **

Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer :)

**Nos leemos pronto**


End file.
